This invention relates to a yacht sail supporting device including means enabling the ready change-over from one sail to another. The device is suitable for utilisation with either a headsail, for example, a foresail rigged to a track mounted forestay or a mast rigged mainsail.
The preparation of a fresh sail in readiness for changing-over thereto from an existing raised sail and the storage of such a replaced sail are two major skills and tasks in sailing. For safety such a sail substitution operation is preferably carried out promptly and, in particular in racing circumstances, it is well recognised quick sail raising, lowering and changing is critical to maintain boat speed and if nothing else good seamanship.